Sepulcher for Sanity
by KiWi Rai Rai
Summary: G1, part 1 of 2. Things haven't been going well for Starscream lately, and when he lashes out and kills someone, it gets much worse for him. Now not only will he have to figure a way out of this situation, but he will have to figure out whats real and not


KiWi: New story! Whee!

Torio: Actually, no it isn't. This has been sitting in KiWi's binder for the past month or so.

KiWi: It's my intended one-shot. You know, until I realized I had fifteen notebook pages of story, so I split it in half. It's now a two-parter.

Torio: Which means KiWi added fifteen more pages. That's thirty pen and paper pages of KiWi trying to be serious.

KiWi: Most of my stories end up goofy. 'A Slight Disadvantage' was supposed to be serious, and look it what happened to it. It became funny. This one is slightly more…

Torio: Emo?

KiWi: Let's say darker. It's one big experiment for me to try to write a Starscream story. I find him a difficult character to write.

Torio: That's because your personality aligns more with Skywarp's.

KiWi: …So that's why he always ends up in my stories.

Torio: You're an idiot, KiWi. Anyway, here's some background info. The setting is a little bit after the coneheads arrive. The story takes place over a span of a month and some, but this only applies to Part II. All the Part I stuff takes place in like one day.

KiWi: This story has some Starscream/Skyfire. I believe that Transformers don't have genders. Consequently, I also believe they shouldn't be able to do _that_. You know what I'm talking about. No yaoi. (Pauses) I think I just heard people walk away.

Torio: Wouldn't be suprising. Anyway, the next order of business: the fancharacter.

KiWi: I was writing this, and then I realized, "Hey, the 'cons don't have a psychiatrist", so I came up with Limen. In this story, her alt form is a light cybertronian motorcycle. Her Earthen alt will be a Vespa scooter. She's roughly about Bumblebee's size, and has very little weaponry. All she has is a laser pistol and a null-ray (of a lower class than 'Screamer's, though). She's also slightly obsessive-compulsive, but that won't show up in this story. None of this really matters now; she gets one appearance in Part I. She play's a bigger role in Part II.

Torio: And that's it, right? KiWi owns nothing except Limen. Oh, and the 'other Seeker' too, simply because she thinks Starscream doesn't want him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ever since he had arrived on Earth, things have not been going well for Starscream. The Decepticons had suffered defeat after defeat, and he was _still_ stuck in Megatron's shadow. Then there was the planet in general, Skyfire's betrayal, and his current situation. It was like one of those horrible days that took forever, but the "day" had lasted for… well he had lost track of time.

"You do realize we cannot leave any witnesses." The black and green Seeker stated from behind him. Starscream ignored him and continued to watch the warrior on the ground in front of him.

He had thrashed him. This was bad. He could be discharged from duty for this. Starscream knew he could be sadistic at times, but he had never turned against a fellow Decepticon without cause. He had never done _this_ to a comrade before.

"You can't leave him alive." The other Seeker walked closer. "He'll run to Megatron, and your life will be over. You cannot leave any witnesses."

"Don't you think I know that!?" Starscream screeched, turning on the other Seeker. "If I do kill him and I get caught, I'll be in even more trouble!"

The other Seeker smirked. "Then don't get caught."

"That's easier said than done!"

"Starscream, sir." The fallen Decepticon wheezed, struggling to get to his feet. "Who-" he flinched when Starscream turned back to face him.

"Do it." The other Seeker muttered. "Finish him." He grinned. "I suppose you might have a little more time to have some fun with him. I know how you love to make people beg for mercy at your feet."

"Shut up." Starscream hissed. He pressed his gun against the warrior's head. "This has to be done." He told him.

"No! Please! I promise I won't tell anyone!" The warrior pleaded.

Starscream smirked. Despite the risks, he was enjoying this. Situations like these had always made him feel powerful. Apparently, the warrior saw his smirk, because he shrunk down and shut off his optics.

"Having fun?" The other Seeker asked. "You're supposed to be overseeing the preparations for the Space-Bridge. If you don't hurry up, you _will_ get caught."

"I know." Starscream muttered. The warrior, who had long figured out that he was going to die, had gone into an almost catatonic state.

Starscream pulled the trigger, and his victim fell to the ground. He took a moment to organize his thoughts.

He had, more or less, tortured and killed a fellow Decepticon. If he was caught, he was as good as dead.

"You remembered to shut down the security cameras, right?" The other Seeker taunted. "Of course you did. Now let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey 'Screamer!" Skywarp called as he ran to catch up with his wingmate. When he caught up, he matched his stride to the Air Commander's. "I just came up with the most brilliant plan."

"Not now." Starscream hissed. "I'm busy."

"Like you really want to go talk to Shockwave." Skywarp responded.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you now." Starscream quickened his pace.

Skywarp just stood there. "He blew me off." The jet muttered. "Slag heap!" he growled, and went off to find his partner in crime, Thundercracker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thundercracker walked into the storage room, data-pad in hand, wondering how he got stuck tallying the energon cubes. He was sure it had something to do with Skywarp.

Immediately, he knew that something was wrong in the room. It took a while for the body in the middle to register, but as soon as it did, Thundercracker couldn't look away. His scanners did not pick up any life signs, which meant that someone had killed the mech.

"Hey, TC!" Skywarp called. The purple Seeker poked his head into the room. "TC? What's wrong?"

"Go get Megatron. _Now_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moments later, Megatron and Soundwave arrived and were inspecting the body.

"Dude, you found a dead guy?!" Skywarp muttered. "Lucky."

"Not lucky." Thundercracker growled.

Soundwave stood up, and Megatron looked at him. "So?" he asked.

"The cause of death is from the gunshot wound to the head, however, most of the damage seems to have been caused by the assailant stomping on the victim. It is unlikely that this was done post-mortem." Soundwave leaned back down to further inspect the body. "The dimensions of the dents match that of the foot of a standard Seeker model."

"So we've got some psycho Seeker running around killing people?" Skywarp asked, outraged. Soundwave stared at him.

"Um, Skywarp," Thundercracker whispered, "we're Seekers."

Skywarp was silent for a while. "But, he cant honestly think that it was _us_?!"

Soundwave looked at Megatron. "Permission to scan the minds of any suspects requested."

"Given."

Soundwave did a quick scan, which earned him indignant glares from the two Seekers. "They are innocent." He stated. "But are currently plotting to weld me to my recharge chamber."

"I wasn't plotting anything." Thundercracker mumbled, but was completely ignored.

Megatron turned to the Seekers. "You two are dismissed." The Seekers sulkily left.

"The shipment of energon to Cybertron should be postponed." Soundwave stated. "It could be possible for the culprit to escape."

"Understood. Alert Shockwave immediately."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starscream had been arguing with Shockwave for nearly twenty minutes when Soundwave entered the room.

"We haven't decided on a spot for the space-bridge yet, so don't ask." Starscream snapped.

"The shipment has been postponed until a later date." Soundwave stated.

"Why?" Shockwave asked, already frustrated with his job.

"There was an… incident."

"I want details." Shockwave demanded. Starscream took advantage of the situation and headed back to his quarters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn." Skywarp hissed. "Why does Soundwave get to run around playing CSI?"

"I don't know, Skywarp." Thundercracker retorted. "Could it be because he can _read minds_?"

"Who do you think it is, TC?" The younger Seeker asked.

The blue Seeker sighed. "I don't know. The only people I actually know are you and Starscream. And you're my only friend." Thundercracker gave another sigh. "I need a recharge." He stated and headed off towards his quarters.

"Yeah." Skywarp muttered. "See you 'round."

The young jet stood there for a while, then decided that he was going to find out 'Screamer's opinion on all of this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The black and green Seeker chuckled. "Did you see how he _squirmed_?"

"Shut up." Starscream hissed. "I've got enough problems to deal with right now."

"You mean Soundwave? We might have to take care of him."

"I can't murder Soundwave! There's no way I could get away with it! I'll be caught!"

The other Seeker walked closer to Starscream. "If you don't kill him, he'll find out. You don't care about him; he's just another rival."

"I can't kill him! We're short staffed around here enough. I rank higher than him as it is. Killing him will have no purpose!"

"The purpose of killing him is to keep your job. That's all that matters, right? Kill him, and you get to keep all the power you've attained." The other Seeker responded. He smiled when Starscream remained silent. "You know, with the way his voice is, I wonder if he could _scream_?"

"Shut up."

"Haven't you ever wondered what's underneath his mask? If you catch him when he's alone, you can rip it off and find out."

Starscream sat on the floor and buried his face in his hands. "Shut up, shut up, shut up! There's no way I'll be able to get away with this, so you can just shut up!"

"'Screamer? Are you alright?" A voice from the back to the room asked.

"S-Skywarp?" Starscream stuttered. "How did you get in?"

Skywarp stepped forward a little. "You didn't answer when I knocked, so I teleported in." He gave the Air Commander a critical look. "Are you okay? Usually you don't talk to yourself."

"He's going to find out." The other Seeker hissed. "We have to get rid of him!"

Skywarp continued on like he was never interrupted. "Something weird is going on. Did you hear about the murder? Someone was killed-" Starscream's head shot up, and realization dawned on the young Seeker. "That was… you, wasn't it?" Skywarp prepared to teleport, but a blast from Starscream's null-ray cut him off.

"Kill him." The other Seeker gave a twitchy smirk. "Make him scream. Make him beg."

"No." Starscream whispered. "I can't."

"It's either your life or his!" The other Seeker roared. "Do you want to die?"

"No. Of course not." Starscream took a moment to collect himself. With his mind made up, he pressed the gun against his wingmate's head.

"Star…scream…" Skywarp murmured. "Why?"

"I'm sorry." Starscream whispered. "This has to be done. It's a matter of life or death."

Skywarp looked up at him. "Your life, my death." He muttered. Starscream nodded.

He was about to pull the trigger when there was a knock on his door.

From the other side, Thundercracker called out, "Have you seen Skywarp? I don't trust him out on his own."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A murder?!" Shockwave asked incredulously.

Soundwave nodded and pressed some buttons on the keyboard. "I'm sending you the information now."

Shockwave reviewed it. "You've narrowed it down to Seekers. That leaves about half the base. It can be anyone from the lowliest drone to the Air Commander…" he trailed off.

"What is it?" Soundwave asked.

"Starscream was late for our meeting. He would have had ample time to do this."

Soundwave ran out of the room in order to find the Air Commander.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have you seen Skywarp?" Thundercracker asked. "I don't trust him out on his own."

From the other side of the door, Starscream answered, "Sorry, no."

"Damn." Thundercracker growled. "I just know he's going to get himself into trouble. I'm going to go find him." Thundercracker turned to leave, but stopped when he saw Soundwave.

_Keep him busy._ Soundwave said telepathically. Thundercracker turned back to the door.

"Did you hear about what happened?" he asked.

"No." Starscream answered. "What happened?"

"There was a murder. The suspect has been narrowed down to one of the Seekers."

"That's not really narrowed down."

"Yeah." Thundercracker muttered weakly, wondering what the Pit was going on. "Skywarp's been planning to weld Soundwave to his recharging chamber. I wonder if that's where he's at."

"Probably." Starscream responded.

_Move out of the way._ Soundwave told Thundercracker. The Seeker obediently stepped to the side.

Everything was a blur of motion. Skywarp and Starscream teleported into the hallway. Starscream shot the purple Seeker in the side and fled, Soundwave sent Laserbeak and Ravage after him, and Thundercracker went to his friend's side.

"He was going to kill me…" Skywarp whispered.

"It's okay now." Thundercracker murmured, embracing his wingmate. "It's all going to be okay."

"It was him." Skywarp continued. "He was going to kill me because I found out."

"Shhh… It's going to be okay."

"He was talking to someone." Skywarp said, slowly regaining his composure. "Someone who wasn't there. I think he's snapped."

Soundwave nodded and went down the hallway.

As soon as Soundwave was gone, Thundercracker smacked Skywarp upside the head. "Idiot." He growled.

"I didn't know it was _him_." Skywarp protested.

"You go off, don't tell me what you're doing and nearly get yourself killed! I was so worried!"

"'m sorry." Skywarp muttered sullenly

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're pathetic." The black and green Seeker sneered. "And you call yourself the Air Commander."

Starscream curled up tighter to avoid being seen.

"I _am_ the Air Commander." He hissed.

"Air Commander my afterburner. You're the sorriest excuse for a Decepticon I've ever seen. You're pathetic."

"No." Starscream whispered.

"You _deserve_ to be discharged from the army. Megatron should have left you where he found you. You're nobody, a nothing."

"I am Air Commander Starscream of the Decepticon Battle Fleet!" Starscream screeched.

The other Seeker leaned in closer, getting in Starscream's face. "No you're not." He hissed. "You're nothing. Just a little weakling that's completely dependent on your Commander's good will. You're nothing but a nobody." The other Seeker laughed and walked away a bit. "They're hunting you. They're going to find you and kill you."

"Then I have to get out of here."

"And go where? You have nothing else. You've made this you're whole life." The other Seeker paused for a while, then laughed. "You can't seriously be thinking on going to Skyfire for help. He hates you now. He is your enemy. Face it Starscream, you have no where left to run."

"But I have to try."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm treating the Air Commander?" Limen asked. Soundwave gave an affirmative nod. "Why me?"

"You were the first name I thought of." Soundwave stated. "Do you need me to send you his information?"

"I've already read his data." Limen responded. "Basically, it says he doesn't play well with others. When is he coming over?"

"As soon as we find him." Soundwave answered. From somewhere in the base, there was an explosion.

The purple scooter-bot shook her head. "That might take longer than you originally thought." She muttered and cut off the communication channel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skyfire turned around when he heard someone land behind him. When he saw it was Starscream, he pulled a laser pistol out of a subspace compartment and aimed it at the Decepticon.

"I'm just doing some research on Earth's native life forms." He growled. "Not anything the Decepticons would be interested in, so leave me be."

Starscream gave him a wounded look. "I…" he started, then turned away. "He was right. I shouldn't have come. Forget I was here." The jet said solemnly, then took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In order to get out of the base, Starscream had decided to blow a hole in the wall. Because the base was underwater, this area had to be sealed off. As with any disaster, anyone who could be there was there. They knew that it had something to do with Starscream, they just didn't know what. The Air Commander being absent, the mob went to the next best thing: his wingmates.

"Hey!" Thrust shouted, finally catching up with the other two Seekers. Ramjet and Dirge were following close behind. "What's going on?"

"I heard Starscream's gone off the deep end." Ramjet stated. "Is it true?"

Thundercracker's answer was a long "Ummm…"

Skywarp managed to save his friend by saying "We've _always _known 'Screamer was a nut job. Now, if you excuse us…" he dragged Thundercracker away by his wing and headed towards Megatron's quarters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megatron was livid. "How can you not know where he is?!" The commander roared.

"I see no logic in his running." Soundwave responded coolly. "He has nowhere to go. Given his tendency to be irrational for the sake of unpredictability, he could be anywhere."

"I don't care about the logic! I just want to know where he is!" Megatron's mood was getting worse, but Soundwave knew that the anger wasn't directed at him. If anything, Megatron was upset at himself for not noticing something was wrong with the Air Commander.

Somebody knocked on the door. A few minutes after Megatron growled, "Enter", Skywarp and Thundercracker stepped in.

"Umm… Megatron, sir…" Skywarp started. He flinched when Megatron looked at him. "We were wondering…"

"If you have a mission or something we can go do…" Thundercracker continued.

"People keep on asking us questions and stuff about Starscream, so we were wondering if we could leave the base." Skywarp finished, then added "sir" for good measure.

Megatron smiled. "As it so happens, I _do_ have a mission for you two." The Seekers grinned, happy to get out of the base. "You two are to find Starscream." Thundercracker frowned. Skywarp was so terrified; it looked like he would die right there on the spot. "Try to bring him back alive."

Skywarp opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't get his vocalizer to work properly.

"But, sir…" Thundercracker protested. "What if he tries to-"

"Go now!"

The two Seekers gave a hasty salute and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Skyfire! Wait up!" Skyfire turned to face Wheeljack. "Where are you going?"

"I saw Starscream fly off in this direction." Skyfire stated.

"Are you sure you should follow him? He almost killed you back up in the Artic."

Skyfire sighed. "I probably shouldn't, but… something was wrong. I could see it in his optics. It looked like he needed help."

Wheeljack nodded. "I'll go with you. You know, just in case."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ha! Look at the pathetic little Decepticon, in love with an Autobot." The black and green Seeker taunted.

"Shut up." Starscream whined. He covered his audio receptors in order to block out the voice. "Go away."

The other Seeker laughed. "You want me to _go away_? You'll never be rid of me, just like you'll never be rid of your weaknesses."

"Go away!"

"Tell me, why did you run to Skyfire? You knew he was going to react like that."

"Go away." Starscream muttered. "Please, just leave me alone."

But the other Seeker persisted. "Was it because you love him? Was it because you want him to love you? You should learn to let go." He sat down next to Starscream. "He _betrayed_ you. He abandoned you."

Starscream curled up into a ball. "Please," he pleaded, "just go away."

"You want revenge, don't you? You want to make him _suffer_."

"No. No, I…" Starscream tried to protest.

"Don't lie. I know about how when you're all alone, how you dream of making him writhe in pain."

"I would never kill Skyfire!"  
"I didn't say to _kill_ him, just to have a little… fun. You want to make him hurt, the way he hurt you when he betrayed you. Admit it."

"I…" Starscream started. "Go away! Shut up! Leave me alone!" He swung at the other Seeker, but missed.

"Starscream?" The Seeker looked up when he heard Skyfire call his name. "Are you okay?"

"How dare he act like he's concerned!" the other Seeker hissed. "After how he betrayed you! After how he stabbed you in the back!"

"Starscream? What's wrong?" Skyfire asked. Starscream looked at the Autobots, and the guns they were armed with.

"Now's the chance for you to make him pay for all he's done to you." The other Seeker whispered.

Skyfire stepped closer. "Starscream?"

Starscream glared at him. "You." He hissed. "You traitor!" Starscream lunged at the larger jet. Skyfire, who was overcome by surprise, was tackled to the ground.

"Skyfire!" Wheeljack shouted as he fired at Starscream. The shot hit the Seeker's side, knocking him off of the larger jet. Starscream responded by firing his null-rays, and Wheeljack slumped to the ground.

Skyfire struggled to get up, but he fell back to the ground when Starscream kicked him in the back. Skyfire flipped over in order to dodge Starscream's second kick, only to have the Seeker drive his foot into the larger jet's torso.

"This is what you get for betraying me!" Starscream brought his foot down again. "This is what you get for abandoning me!" This time, Skyfire managed to catch the Seeker's foot before he could cause more damage. Starscream glared down at him. "Traitor." He hissed.

"Leave him alone!" Wheeljack shouted, tackling Starscream. Before he could get up, Wheeljack pointed his gun at the Seeker's head. "Don't move."

"Wheeljack, wait!" Skyfire called while getting up. "I want to talk to him."

"He just tried to kill you!"

Skyfire walked up to Starscream. "Why?" he asked.

"You betrayed me." Starscream answered.

Wheeljack snorted. "He has morals. You couldn't have possibly expected him to stay with the Decepticons."

"Not the Decepticons. Me," Starscream looked Skyfire in the optics. "You betrayed _me_."

"I'm sorry." Skyfire's response caught Starscream by surprise.

"You're… sorry?" Starscream asked.

"No!" the black and green Seeker shrieked. "He's not sorry! It's an Autobot trick!"

"I'm sorry, Starscream. I didn't realize how much I had hurt you when I left." Skyfire placed a hand on Starscream's wing. "What happened?" he asked. "Why are you out here on your own?"

"No." Starscream muttered. "I can't tell you."

Wheeljack looked around uncertainly. "I suppose I could leave if you want me to. You'll be okay on your own, right?" Skyfire nodded. "Right. See you later." Skyfire watched as the Autobot left.

Then he turned to Starscream. "I want to help you, but first you have to tell me what happened." Starscream muttered something that Skyfire couldn't catch. "What was that?"

"I killed another Decepticon." Starscream muttered.

"What? Why?"

"I… I don't really know." Starscream admitted. "I suppose it was because he told me to."

"Who?" Skyfire asked.

"This other Seeker. He's been following me around." Starscream looked up at Skyfire. "You can't see him, can you? Skywarp couldn't see him either."

Skyfire sat down next to Starscream. "Have you thought that, maybe, no one else can see him because he doesn't exist?"

"You mean that I'm crazy?" Starscream was outraged by the thought. "I can't be crazy! I just can't be!" he looked back up at Skyfire. "You believe me, right? I'm not crazy."

"Starscream-" Skyfire started.

"You believe me, right? Please tell me you believe me!" Starscream moved away from Skyfire. "You think I'm crazy. But I can't be. If I'm crazy, that means all I ever worked for will…"

"You'll make it though this. You've already made it though so much, and you can make it through this, too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wheeljack was walking back to where he first met up with Skyfire when he heard the sound of jets overhead. The jets transformed, revealing themselves to be Skywarp and Thundercracker.

Skywarp stepped forward and did the Star Trek hand thing. "We come in peace." He said.

"For some reason, I doubt that." Wheeljack sneered.

"Okay, here's the story," Thundercracker growled. "Our Air Commander has lost it. We were sent to bring him back."

Wheeljack glared at them. "What will happen to him after that?"

"We'll ship him off to the loony bin." Skywarp stated. "So have you seen him?"

Wheeljack sighed. "Yeah."

"Good." Skywarp smiled. "I'll radio Megatron."

"Wait, what?!"  
Skywarp gave the Autobot a very serious look. "He's already tried to put a hole in my head once today. I don't want to repeat that experience."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Starscream, if you're so afraid of what the Decepticons are going to do to you, why don't you come with me and stay with the Autobots?" Skyfire asked.

Starscream chuckled. "I'd be about as good of an Autobot as you were a Decepticon." He looked Skyfire in the optics. "If you knew about half the things I've done, you would hate me."

Skyfire sighed. "If you can't go back to the Decepticons, and you can't go to the Autobots, where are you going to go?"

"I don't know."

There was an uncomfortable silence until someone was heard off in the distance. "Stay here." Skyfire told Starscream. "I'll go see who it is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megatron glared at the back of the Autobot who was leading them. He hated the fact that they were dependent on the enemy for this.

"Someone approaches." Soundwave stated. Moments later, Skyfire was standing in their path.

"Megatron." He growled. "I'm not going to let you hurt him."

Megatron laughed. "Why would I wand to hurt him?"

"Skyfire," Wheeljack interrupted, "Starscream needs help. The Decepticons are going to give it to him."

Skyfire glared at Megatron. "What's going to happen to him?"

"He will go back to Cybertron and receive the attention he needs. After that, he will be reinstated in the army." Megatron responded. "Despite his various attempts to assassinate me, he is a very useful asset."

"That's all he is to you, isn't he." Skyfire muttered. "An asset."

"What else would he be?" Megatron replied. "Now, move out of our way."

Grudgingly, Skyfire stepped aside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He's abandoned you _again_." The black and green Seeker sneered. "This is why we don't trust people."

"He'll come back." Starscream said, mainly to reassure himself.

"Just like he came back after he was unearthed from the ice?" The other Seeker taunted.

"Shut up."

"You know it's true."

Starscream curled up. "I hate you." He muttered.

"Look at you," the other Seeker said with fake concern, "you're… _infatuated_ with him. It's really quite sad."

"Go away."

The other Seeker laughed. "Let's talk about something else then." He drifted closer. "Let's talk about… how much of a failure you are."

Starscream covered his audio receptors. "No. Go away."

"You failed as a scientist. You failed as a soldier. That's all you are, a _failure_."

He leaned closer and whispered, "You can't love Skyfire because you want to hurt him, and you can't hurt him because you want to love him. You've failed at those, too. You're pathetic."

"No! Shut up!" Starscream surged to his feet and began running. "Leave me alone!" He kept on running until he ran into Skyfire.

"What's wrong?" Skyfire asked.

"I'm sorry." Starscream whispered.

"Why? What's there to be sorry about?"

"It's best if you didn't know."

"Hello, Starscream." The Seeker backed away when he heard Megatron's voice.

"Megatron…" Starscream muttered. Then he turned to Skyfire. "You betrayed me! Again! You've condemned me!"

"Starscream, no! They're here to help you." Skyfire grabbed Starscream's hand. "Listen to me. I would _never_ let them hurt you."

Starscream yanked his hand away. "Just leave me alone." He hissed.

Megatron stepped forward. "We didn't come to kill you. In fact, you're allowed to come back."

"Really?" Starscream asked

The black and green Seeker glided up behind him. "There's a catch. There's always a catch."

Starscream looked back at Megatron. "I'll lose my rank, won't I?"

Megatron shook his head. "No penalties. You'll be the Air Commander still."

Wheeljack turned to Skyfire. "We should leave." He whispered.

Skyfire nodded. "Goodbye, Starscream." He said, and departed.

Starscream watched them leave, and then turned back to Megatron. "No penalties whatsoever?" he asked.

"There may be some… problems, but it isn't anything that you have to worry about."

Starscream nodded. "Then lets go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone flew back to base in their robot modes. No one said anything, and there was an air of tension.

Finally, Starscream came up behind Megatron and said, "I would like to request to be temporarily withdrawn from active duty." Megatron turned and faced the Seeker. "Nothing long, just a couple of days."

"Your request has been anticipated and fulfilled." Megatron stated. "You will be sent back to Cybertron immediately."

"Back to Cybertron?" Starscream asked.

"Something's up." The black and green Seeker muttered. "Soldiers don't get sent back to Cybertron for leave."

Then it clicked. "Not leave." Starscream said with horror. "You're sending me to an asylum." He felt someone grab his arms, and he looked to see his wingmates holding him back. "Why? I'm not crazy! I don't need to be shipped to an asylum! I'm fine! I'm not crazy! All I need is a few days!" He watched as Megatron turned away. "Please! Don't do this to me! I'm not crazy! I'm not! Megatron!" He hung limply in his wingmates' hands. "Please. I don't need to be shipped away."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Torio: You managed to slip an ablative absolute in there. You're Latin teacher would be proud.

KiWi: Whatever. This took forever to write.

Torio: Does that have anything to do with the fact that your attention has been consumed by Paper Mario?

KiWi: Quiet you.

Torio: Just think, you get to go through this again when you type part II.

KiWi: Dammit!

Torio: Review so I can laugh at KiWi!


End file.
